I Remember
by Stretcheroo
Summary: End of S2. Emma and Regina enter a trance like state together whilst joining their magic to defeat the diamond. They address their past and answer some telling questions and we find out what Emma doubled back to tell Regina in the mine before losing her nerve. SQ
1. Chapter 1

A/N - it always bugged me that it was never addressed that when Emma walked away from Regina in the mine at the end of S2, then doubled back to say something Regina had already started and so Emma didn't say what she was going to say. I wanted to address that here. Reviews welcome and positively encouraged.

(SQ ALL THE WAY)

I _remember. _

_I shouldn't. But I do. _

_I know what happened. What it felt like. What you feel like. It happened and I remember. _

_You promised. You promised this wouldn't happen. How could you do this to me? _

_After everything._

Emma sat on her bunk. Knees pulled up to her chest, chin tucked in, breathing hard in the darkness. Grateful that the sounds of the Jolly Roger creaking and swaying were loud enough to smother her panicked breaths. Unblinking eyes peered through the darkness at the slumbering form across the aisle on the upper bunk.

'It's complicated' she had told Cora when they first met as she tried to explain the parenting set-up she had with Regina where Henry was concerned. Complicated. That word didn't even partially cover it. Cover the tug and strain between them. And not just over Henry.

Henry. Emma's insides churned and knotted. He has to be okay. Has to be. They will find him. She had promised Regina that much as the ship swirled through the portal just a few hours ago. She had sounded so confident. For Regina's benefit she sounded strong. She knew Regina bought it no more than she did, but she said it anyway.

She even got a small smile in return for the gesture. And that stung. That was a sucker punch to the gut. She'd turned and said she was going to try and sleep to give her some energy for whatever lay ahead.

She went below deck without waiting for a response. She'd picked a bunk and curled up on it. Feigning sleep when the others came down. Regina was so quiet that Emma almost didn't know she'd come down with Snow and Charming until Snow asked her which bunk and she'd whispered, close to Emma's head "I'll take this one". There'd been a dip on her mattress as Regina used it for leverage to get to the upper bunk and her weight seemed to linger by Emma's hip for a moment. Twenty minutes later everyone was asleep, the lamps extinguished and now Emma was here, awake, staring at Regina's back with such intensity she seemed to believe the answers she sought might appear written on the back of the brunette's blazer.

How much difference a few hours could make.

**6 hours previously**

Emma has stepped away from her parents and Henry, huddled at the side of the mineshaft.

She'd taken a deep breath and extended her open hands towards the diamond. Regina had looked up at her, strain visible on her face as her hands shook with the exertion of containing the diamond's explosive power.

Meeting Regina's questioning gaze, Emma gave her a resolute nod and exhaled "maybe you're not strong enough, but maybe we are". Regina looked about to speak but Emma plunged her hands into the blue field surrounding the diamond.

A sharp white light engulfed her instantly. Heat and unbearable brightness surged around her and then she was lifted off her feet and then dropped like a stone onto the ground beneath her.

The air shot from her lungs at the force of her landing. 'Fuuuuck' she groaned out as she pulled her splayed limbs underneath her to help her stand. Expecting to feel the rough rock floor of the mine underneath her hands she was surprised as her fingers slid across smooth surfaces dissected with regular ridges between. Wooden flooring? What the hell? Struggling to right herself Emma chanced opening her eyes.

Squinting as she adjusted to the light, she raised her head and saw stockinged feet, putting a hand to the side of her aching neck she pushed her head up further to take in a purple shift dress adorning a seated figure. She knew those curves. Raising her eyes to meet amused brown orbs staring back at her, Regina closed the book held in her lap, tilted her head to one side and drawled "well hello, dear. Do make yourself at home".

TBC.

(Please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Scrabbling backwards on all fours Emma barely took a breath before yelling "What the fuck?! What the? Regina what the fuck did you do? You tricked me". Pulling herself up to her full height she was now advancing on the seated form of Regina, shoulders rounded ready to attack...

Regina, keeping one hand on the book in her lap raised the other and flicked her wrist. Emma slammed to a halt. Invisible ties seeming to hold her in place.

"Miss Swan! I suggest you take a breath, and engage your brain, as hard as that may be. Although I must say I am touched by your obvious trust in me.."

Regina took a deep breath, and pushed up from her armchair, taking care to tuck the book between the cushion and the armrest, and stood in front of the blonde.

"If you would allow me to explain, I will release you"

Emma huffed and shook her shoulders against the invisible restraints. Looking up at the darker woman she sighed "Fine."

With an almost imperceptible flick of the wrist, her bonds disappeared and Emma had to stop herself from falling forwards onto the brunette.

"Make it quick" Emma said, stepping around Regina. Eyes scanned around her taking in that they were in Regina's mansion. In the study she'd been lead into the night she returned Henry from Boston. She did not have fond memories of this room.

Ignoring the gesture Regina made towards the sofa, Emma stalked to the other side of the room to lean against the door jamb. Regina returned to her armchair and sat.

"You're in pain" she said. Staring intently at the blonde. Emma took a quick inventory of her body, flexing her fingers in clenched fists and replying as though Regina's statement was a question. "Nope".

"Not here, in the mine. You joined your magic together with my magic. And the diamond is so strong that it's painful to fight it. Agony in fact. You're in pain. That's why you're here"

Seeing incomprehension on the blonde's face, Regina ploughed on. "To protect the mind from the...effects...of the pain, seasoned practitioners of magic create another place for their mind to go whilst their body endures elsewhere".

"Seasoned practitioners? Then why am I here? I didn't even know about this protective ...whatever" the blonde says wafting her hand as she finished her sentence.

"No, well, as you were rather rash in plunging your hands into the diamond's field without warning, I wasn't able to advise you about the foolhardy decision you were making. I had to er, I had to improvise and so now you're here with me"

"Improvise how?" The blonde tried, and failed, to keep the suspicion from her voice.

"Well, this is my place. My, er, safe place. Your unthinking actions left me with little choice. Rather than see your novice magic fry your tiny little mind I pulled you in here with me". Catching the disbelief on her face Regina continued "If you do get out of this, I think it wise if Henry's remaining parent doesn't have a brain like mashed potato. Or at least no more addled than your mind is already".


End file.
